RWBY: Secret of the Auras
by ToDustWeReturn
Summary: Standing on a rooftop, Jaune has serious doubts, about himself, his abilities, his election as leader; basically about everything, and it's tearing him apart. Next to him stands his partner, and despite all her love for him, she is powerless to help. Here begins a quest, infused with romance, friendship, dark revelations, lost secrets and some M rated fun. Follows episode 12.
1. Dark Recess of the Soul

**Dark Recess of the Soul**

**A/N: Welcome, people call me Dust. Which people, you ask? No idea, you I guess. I've decided I would start writing fanfics because they are simply amazing and I wanted to contribute something. Also, I am passionately in love with the all characters from RWBY, as well as the universe and story and writing and everything, there so exciting and romantic, you know? XD Finally, I find that there's a clear lack of JauneXPyrrha, and I felt the need to remedy that. (We seriously need to figure out a cute nickname for this ship, and I'm coming up empty, so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.) This is rated M because there will be plenty of dark themes, and lemons later as well as all that that entails. Not your cup of tea? Well then just don't read it.**

**These events occur after episode 12, I do realize that up episode 14 is out now by now, and those will influence my later chapters, but I have this idea and it's just too good not to pursue, even if the events in the actual series differ greatly from what I'm writing right now. Actually, at the time of writing, I've written a lot more than this first chapter, but I'm not yet satisfied with what I've written next, and also want some reviews/opinions before continuing. Any italic text means they are thoughts that are not uttered out loud, so keep track. :P So, after this A/N that is obviously much too long, let's dive right in, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All things RWBY belong to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth. I own nothing.**

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a rough time right now, but I'm not THAT depressed. I can always be a farmer or something," said the boy with the scraggly blond hair as he stood on the edge of the rooftop where his partner had brought him. _Well, I don't want her to know that at least, I can't start showing weakness now, not to the strongest girl in school_, he thought. His teammate quickly pulled him back away from the edge, a look of wild panic crossing her face. "NO! That's not why I brought you up here," exclaimed the fiery-headed girl, "Jaune, I know you're having a tough time in class, and that you're still not the strongest of fighters. So, I want to help you! We can train up here after class, where no one can bother us," hinted the female student, hoping he would realize she wanted to be alone with him.

Jaune however was far to focus on his dark thoughts, his expression turning even darker at those words, "you think I need help?" It pained the woman Spartan to see her partner in such disarray, wishing she could have the words to soothe him, just like he did for her, "no, no, that's not what I meant," she stammered. "But you just said it," he replied, his despair growing with every passing moment. _It's not her fault_, he thought, _she would be so much better off without my eternal weakness bringing her down. I was such a fool to come here; I'll never be a hero_, he proceeded mentally, his dark thoughts showing on his face.

Meanwhile, the javelin wielder was having a very different set of thoughts. _Why can't he see all the potential that he has? If he would just open up to me a little he could become stronger than I could ever be. His aura is so incredible, his compassion is unparalleled, and his smile and sense of humor are so contagious. I would follow him to the ends of the earth if he let me, and I know others would too, he has so much more leadership and charisma then he gives himself credit for. It also doesn't hurt when his straw-colored locks flow in the wind and his muscle pulsate under the effort of…_ She cuts herself off as she realizes her cheeks starting to turn crimson. Jaune seems to notice but dismisses it as being from the frustration he must be making her feel at the moment.

The emerald eyed girl decided she needed to try one more thing, "Jaune, everyone needs a little push from time to time, it doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon, that speaks volumes of what you're capable of." The sword wielder's eyes lost all color in that instant. There it was, his dark secret, that which pressed so heavily down on his shoulders. "You're wrong, I don't belong here," he responded. "That's a terrible thing to say, of course you do" she said, her worry increasing has her hope decreased.

"No, I don't. *Sigh* I wasn't really accepted into Beacon. I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I lied," he said, shutting her down. His answer shocked the Spartan, robbing her of all her strength. Unable to utter anything else, she simply asked, "what? But why?"

Jaune could feel tears forming in his blue eyes, the emotions getting stuck in his throat making it difficult to speak, "cause this is what I've always wanted to be. My father, my grandfather and his father before him were all warriors; they were all heroes. I was just never good enough." With every new word, his partner grew sadder, "then let me help you," she attempted weekly, knowing it was futile. Desperation now seeping into the knights voice, he continues, needing to be understood, validated by someone. It was all he had, this sole concept to keep him going, filling the void that was his soul, and he clung to it with all his might. "I don't want help, I don't want to be the damsel in distress; I want to be the hero! I'm tired of being the lovable idiot stuck in a tree while his friends fight for their lives. Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own, then what good am I?"

Pyrrha did understand, however. The unbearable weight he carried on his shoulders, the burden of expectation that he would never manage to shake, his only recourse being to follow this path. She understood his destination only too well, having followed a similar trail to become who she was. She wished with all her heart that she could spare him the things he would find at the end of the road, things that could only bring sorrow and misery, but he had to discover them, it was the way of the world. Otherwise, his fixations would consume him.

She was also starting to cry, her beautiful emerald eyes turning red from the tears. She couldn't care less how Jaune got into Beacon; she wanted him to stay, more than anything else in the entire world. The pain and anguish in both their eyes a reflection of the other's despite being for different reasons. The look on his teammate's face just served to further his self-loathing.

_Way to go Arc, you did it again; you screwed up, _he thought. _You have the most amazing partner in the world, the most beautiful and amazing woman you've ever met, and you keep pushing her away. First you ignore her to chase that cold witch, who wasn't even as good looking or anything, and then you proceed to be entirely useless on the battlefield, and finally now, you make her cry._ Green meets blue for a second, before quickly darting away, "very well, if that's what you want," she says as she turns around before she can fully burst into tears, and begins to run back to her room.

And there it was, the final straw, he was sure of it. He had pushed her away for good, and she would never forgive him. He wished he could take it all back, that he could stop her, but it was too late. Was there anything he wouldn't eventually fuck up?

More depressed then ever, he sat down on the edge where this whole ordeal began. Maybe his initial idea really was best. What future did he hope to have? Without Pyrrha, he was completely useless. He was a failure, and would continue to be as such, he was sure of it. Being made leader of team JNPR was just insult to injury, his comrades deserved better. Things would only become harder from here on out, and they needed a strong leader to help them through it, not a boy pretending to be a man, who could only sulk at his own weakness.

Jaune was tired, so very tired. He wanted the world to stop spinning. All it would take was a simple step, a count to three, and it would all be over. He was convinced it was for the best. No one would truly miss him, not for long anyway.

All the while, there were two figures nearby, hidden in the shadows. One was on the balcony right below him. The other stood on a nearby spire, watching the decrepit blond like a hawk. They had kept their presence hidden, waiting for the right time to make their appearances, though both of their motives differed greatly, like both sides of Jaune's conscience, the angel and the devil. The demon decided it was his time to strike. The angel could only hope Jaune was ready, incapable of intervening. This was the sky-eyed boy's last chance however, and his interference would sign his death certificate. It was a lose-lose situation either way. The angel could only hope that Jaune would find the strength within himself to defeat his opponent. Otherwise, it would all be over for him…

**A/N: Okay, so anyone who's seen episode 12 knows whom the quote-on-quote "demon" is, but can you guess whom is the other figure watching over Jaune? He's not an OC, he's just quiet in the show, and I molded him to fit my purpose. It was kindoff a last minute idea, so bare with me, it's gonna work out I promise. I'm done recounting past events now, next chapter will be totally original story; I just needed to establish a few things first. Once I stop being so busy/lazy I'll perfect it and post it, but the better you guys make me feel about this the more I'll work on it. (Yes, I'm "like whoring", but only because I can use the extra motivation. I'm not that petty, I still want to wright it, it's just very time consuming.)**


	2. A Lonely Soul

**A Lonely Soul**

**A/N: I know my title doesn't make any sense yet; I'll probably get to that in a few chapters. Patience my friends, it's about to get good. Also, this chapter contains the first and only lime, though there definitely will be lemon later. (Actually, this chapter IS the first lime), that's all it is. You've been warned. If you want, you can skip it and won't miss anything other than sex stuff; it should be clear later what happened while sparing the useless details.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned all this, but I'm not Monty Oum, so I don't. :(**

Pyrrha could not stop the stream of tears that was flowing down her cheeks. Her room was luckily empty when she stormed in; Ren and Nora were probably off sneaking around again. The very thought of it made the redhead's face turn the same color as her hair. She was so jealous of both of them, jealous they were able to be together. They made it look so easy. Meanwhile, every feeling she had were unrequited, because the boy she was so madly in love with was stuck in a downward spiral and there was nothing she could do about it.

Pyrrha had always been the type of person to come at a person's aid, no matter the risk to herself. It simply made her happy to make others happy, and she had the power to do so. It was the very reason she wanted to become a huntress, much like Ruby. She would never stop until problems were solved. As such, she was out of her element in this situation, clueless as to how to proceed. She was so used to getting results.

She could not stand to see Jaune's pain. He was so unbelievably handsome when he smiled, she could not help but smile herself. Sure, he was a little bit naïve and clueless at times, but it only made him more charming to her. When he would fight using his weapons, she would never fail to observe how strong and lithe he appeared. She was attracted to him like no one she had ever met before. Where others saw a lack of purpose, she saw a style all his own.

The Spartan realized that the blood had rushed to her face once again. She could not help but think of him this way. Oh how she wished he would let his guard down around her, or better yet, drag her into his arms. How she longed for the touch of his lips on top of hers, his tongue exploring her mouth with reckless abandon. The javelin wielder began to feel her body becoming much warmer, wondering if her crush ever thought of her this way. And what if she forced his hand a little, maybe it could cheer him up. This thought only served to excite her more however, and she began to worry her teammates might return. In that moment, Pyrrha took the snap decision to take a shower, were she could continue in her reverie undisturbed.

She reaches into the cabin to turn on the water, nice and warm. She then proceeds to take off her clothes. As she does this, she imagines Jaune next to her, helping her every step of the way. At first, he feels content to take off her headpiece, letting her flamboyant hair cascade down her gentle shoulders, continuing to remove the ornaments she wore on her head until none were left. Both partners become more impatient with every new piece that is removed. A glove is thrown to who knows where, revealing a smooth, silky hand, leaving less and less room for imagination as more skin is denuded.

As Pyrrha was becoming more engrossed in her thoughts, she released control over her aura, her passion making it impossible to control. She was too preoccupied to notice or care. The gentle musky smell floating around the room began to be slowly overwhelmed by the smell of jalapeños, her trademark, and the air around her shimmered a brilliant green, the same as her eyes.

Fired up, the boy proceeds to the next step, eagerly placing his hands on her sides to help remove her chest piece. As he did, he notices that his partner does not wear a bra, but rather lets her beautiful breasts completely free, leaving them plainly in his sight. They gently sway with Pyrrha's every breath, accelerating proportionally to her own arousal, and it turns him on. He pushes her unto the wall and takes her mouth with his own, feeling every inch of it with the soft leather of his tongue. All the while, he grabs on to one of her boobs, trying but failing to cup it with just one hand, feeling every goose bump running down her satin skin.

The redhead's fantasy continues as her lover proceeds to kiss down her neck, and eventually lowering his mouth along the rest of her body, making sure to remove every article of clothing as he went. In this instant, Pyrrha could not help but release a soft moan, completely lost in her fantasy, every kiss along her stomach sending waves of ecstasy down her spine. She could feel herself completely soaked, and she thought it was time for her boyfriend to be the same (1). Before he can start truly stimulating her, she moves them both inside the shower.

She still had her boots and greaves on, having decided it would take too long to remove them, but she had managed to remove all the rest of her armour, which was now laid haphazardly across the bathroom floor. Her nipples, which were hardened from the cold outside of the water, only become perkier as she becomes more aroused, now imagining her lover entirely naked in the shower with her. He reaches with both his arms, bringing her in close, molding their bodies together; it was a perfect fit. She could feel every muscle in his toned arms, every fluctuation giving her chills.

Oh how she wished this moment were real. Unable to wait any longer, her arousal having reached its peak, she reaches down to her crotch with her slender fingers. With trepidation in her heart, she begins stimulating her clit with her index, drawing circles slowly around the sensitive area. At the same time, she uses her other hand to stimulate her breasts, imagining the hand of her crush in the place of her own, toying and twisting her erect nipple.

Never had she imagined she could feel this amazing. Her head felt feverish, yet she felt no pain, only pleasure. Her moans were now augmenting in speed and strength as she used two fingers to penetrate her core. But it was not her own, but Jaune's who were penetrating her now, knowing exactly how to drive her wild, exploring the depths of her wetness, leaving not an inch untouched. She shuddered in pleasure, unable to believe just how skilled he was for a first timer, but also at how comfortable she felt, as this was also her first time. He would run his other hand down the inside of her thigh, tracing every curve before coming back up to her magnificent ass.

Pyrrha could not stop her hips from bucking, her hair flying all over the place, her face completely flushed from the pleasure she was feeling. She then imagined him using his mouth, nibbling playfully with teeth to her clit, his tongue expertly stimulating her labia before penetrating deeper then she thought possible, bringing her to the edge of bliss. With an ultimate groan, she orgasms, feeling both so complete, but also strangely empty.

The smell in the room changed suddenly, jalapeños replaced by the much spicier cayenne peppers. Pyrrha was too exhausted to notice however, even as her skin turned from its usual green glow to a vibrant red. (2)

After her sexual craze had subsided, Pyrrha felt slightly ashamed. She really should not be experiencing these things without her love; it was because of him that she felt this way after all. Her knees felt week, they could simply not stop shaking, and she slowly let herself sink to a siting position in the shower. She still shuddered from the raw pleasure she had just felt, slightly purring while calling out Jaune's name. Exhausted, she only manages to turn off the water before she falls into a deep slumber.

That night, her dreams are filled with the only one her heart desires, and she feels happy. She sees herself, the next day, telling him about all this, about how she felt, and she refuses to take no for an answer. She then feels rather then sees his happiness, the same happiness she feels around him. The next day, she would make this dream come true, for both her and the love of her life.

**Notes: (1) Just want to clarify to avoid confusion, she's wet as in aroused, but when she says she want's Jaune wet, she only means to drag him into the shower, which tends to soak people.**

**(2) I know this is not yet well explained, there's a reason for that. (Hint, it's ****foreshadowing.) I put that there because it's an idea I had later that I loved, and it would make no sense unless I at least hinted at it here.**

**A/N: You guys curious as to what happened to Jaune, did I tease you enough? Hold on, you'll know soon enough. Also, I know I often skip out on the details, but I just have so many damn ideas, and I just want to get to the next part of the story, I'm so excited to say what happen and use my all ideas, etc. I'm also just not that good at details, when I look at other people's writing, I see so many different ways to say similar things, it kinda overwhelms me. Point is, if you think there are details I should add, you can simply put them in a review and I'll gladly add it (as long as it's not God awful :P) I welcome any other comments as well, don't be shy, even with the flames if that's your thing. I'll be giving thanks in the next chapter since I have no prepared A/N for that one and I'm uploading them at the same time.**


	3. Reborn from the Darkness

**Reborn from the Darkness**

**A/N: So like I promised, here are my thanks; for basically indulging me and boosting my ego to unprecedented heights, thanks to both ****Brother-Sergeant Rafen****, ****ShadowMario 3**** and ****Kisdota – The Freak Gamer, ****this many reviews hours after I first posted is incredible. Truly appreciate your enthusiasm Rafen, and I agree with Arkos entirely, let's make it a thing (Sword&Spear is another worthy one, but the fact is she wields a javelin, not a spear, and it's kinda long and doesn't roll off the tongue as well). Thank you Kisdota for pointing out my careless mistake; also I'll try and spilt up my paragraphs more, dually noted. Also appreciate the follows and favorites, obviously. Anyways, let's move on with it; let's not keep the lovers apart longer than they need to be. *evil snicker***

**Disclaimer: *Sulk*… Why can't RWBY be mine?**

Jaune was too occupied by his own dark thoughts to notice Cardin Winchester climbing up onto the roof from the balcony of his room. The school bully could tell that the leader of team JNPR was one hair away from jumping off the edge, and he really wanted to see him do it. For such a big guy, he was surprisingly stealthy, but Jaune was completely absorbed anyway, he wouldn't have noticed a ship crashing if it had happened right in front of him.

"Hey Jauny boy, you left all alone? Everybody else abandon you?" The blond was so surprised he jumped, almost losing his balance. Realizing whom it was, every single drop of sorrow, self-loathing or otherwise negative feeling turned to anger, pure wrath all directed at the most evil person he knew. "You know, I couldn't help but overhear your little secret, I'm sure Goodwitch and Ozpin would love to hear about it. And I wonder what that cute little pipsqueak will think of you once she learns you're a fraud- what was her name again? Oh that's right, it was Ruby," taunted the leader of team CRDL, seeing the fight go out of his nemesis' eyes. Or that's what he thought at least_. _

_Before I go I'll accomplish at least one good thing, no one will be able to say I lived in vain._ "Cardin, I'm taking you down with me," yelled the lightweight at the top of his longs, every word dripping with hatred, his aura coming ablaze, giving off a slight white glow around his frame. Before he had a chance to react, Jaune was already on him, using his one advantage to his fullest. He may not have been a good fighter, but he had seen that the heavyweight had dropped his guard, thinking his opponent was already defeated. As such, he took him by speed, the surprise awarding him victory. It was over as soon as it started, no weapons were even drawn, a quick elbow to the gut to destabilize, and a sweep of the legs threw Cardin over the edge of the building.

And as quickly as it had come, the white glow suddenly fade. In that instant, Lie Ren decided to come down from his perch, his leader having completed his trial. Now he could only hope the victory had had the desired effect on the scraggly haired boy.

Not noticing him, Jaune went to look over the edge to try and find a body. It only took a second, Jaune feeling full of disappointment as he saw his opponent not as gravely injured as he had expected. There had been an overhang that had sufficiently slowed his fall to spare his life. _I can't even do that right,_ he sulked, the full extent of his bitterness showing in his sapphire globes. He sat back down, completely defeated, taking one final breath in preparation of his leap, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head slightly, he notices a forest green sleeve, Ren's signature.

"You didn't fail Jaune, actually, this is the most optimal outcome you could have hoped for." It took Jaune a while to even acknowledge what his teammate had said, but his words only left him puzzled. "What do you mean, I was trying to kill him; he deserves to die. He was going to do the same to me," responded the crestfallen leader. "True, but that would have meant you going to jail for murder. Plus, you scarred his ego pretty good, and I find that there's not much like a near-death experience to change people," responded the quiet boy, with a smug grin on his face. "Nevertheless, you beat him Jaune. Stop being so down on yourself." Jaune acknowledged this, beginning to understand the implications.

There was something that had been bothering him this whole time though. Then, it hit him. _How did he know what I was thinking? _The dark-haired boy did not let his friend ponder this for long, opting to get straight to the point, "look, there's something you need to know. Some of the greatest warriors of all time where complete garbage when they started out. The tales of the greatest legends often start with some horrific mistake on their part. Even all of us here had our humble beginnings, and we wouldn't have made it lest it be for those surrounding us, those who cared about us and helped us. Do you really think Nora and I always worked this well together? When we first me, she was a delinquent, and I spent all my time alone in my corner, too afraid to do anything asked of me. Then one day she came up to me and insulted me. I was livid, and every day after that I would do everything I could to prove her wrong. It made us both stronger, and we eventually became very close. Whenever there was an obstacle either of us could not surmount, we would ask for the other's help, and that's how we got here."

Jaune was dumbfounded at the story; unable to believe Ren was even capable of holding a conversation for this long. "What about Pyrrha? She's just so perfect, I'll never be that good," he responded, still unsure about his friend's words. "You think she was always like this? She's the youngest of seven you see, if she hadn't toughened up, and quick, she would have been left behind to die. Luckily for her, her oldest sister took her under her wing, seeing all the potential she had. It's thanks to her that she became the best fighter at all of sanctum." Jaune could not believe his ears. _I had no idea… _

The leader of team JNPR was once more deep in thought, trying to understand the implications of all that had just been said. Ren decided to interrupt his train of thought, "Think about it Jaune, why do they put us in teams? It's so that we can feed off each other's energy and learn from each other. You may have more of a ways to go in the fighting department, but we've all been there." He paused to let all that sink in, before he resume, "tell me Jaune, why are you doing this, why do you fight?" This last question puzzled the lightweight. _What does he mean why do I fight? The creatures of Grimm want to destroy us, that's reason enough, isn't it?_ "I do it for the people, so that we can all live our lives and be happy. I fight for all my ancestors who gave their lives before me for the same cause," was his firm answer. The black haired boy just gave him a slight smile before adding, "There's someone else who's fighting for the exact same thing as you; maybe you should fight for her as well. She's already fighting for you." With that last riddle, Ren stood up, and mere seconds later, he was gone. _Does he mean… Pyrrha?_

He started getting up, deciding that he should go apologize to his beautiful partner, starting to understand her point of view. He hurried back to their dorm, his mind becoming more and more fixated on her. By the time he got to their door, his cheeks were scarlet red, both because of his efforts and the redhead that was now occupying the totality of his thoughts. He prayed she would forgive him.

After having caught his breath, he starts reaching for the door, when all of a sudden he hears a loud moan from inside the room. Recognizing his partner, his cheeks turned even more engorged with blood. What was going on in there? Unable to silence his curiosity, he reaches for his keycard, sliding it into the lock, trying to make as little noise as possible. He opens the door a pinch, letting only enough room for his eye, but not enough so that anyone inside could notice him. At that moment, a fully ripened tomatoes would have paled in comparison to his face, which had reached an impossible shade of red. He hurriedly slammed the door shut and preceded to put as much distance between himself and the door, the Spartan too absorbed in her phantasms to notice.

What he had seen inside made his head spin. Continuing his desperate sprint, he began to grasp what this truly meant. Pyrrha had been pleasuring herself in their room, alone. His face once again responded violently to the thought of the beautiful girl using her fingers so skillfully. He couldn't help but feel unworthy, he himself totally inexperienced. Another emotion also pestered the back of his mind, and it was not until this moment that he finally understood what it was.

He was heartbroken, seeing the girl he cared for more deeply then he ever admitted like this meant she did not feel the same way. She was most likely picturing a handsome stud, someone stronger and more muscular then him. Jaune felt completely rejected, as it was clear his partner did not need him. _I was right, she was just being nice all this time; no one could ever like someone like me,_ thought Jaune, completely deflated.

Another thought crossed his mind, like a lightning bolt; at the perfect instant to show him the path he must follow. If he could become as strong as he dreamed, the hero he had previously mentioned, maybe then he would be good enough for the flaming maiden. Either way, there was no chance he could show his face in front of redhead again so soon. She could not be the one to help him; he would have to find someone else. Engrossed in his thoughts, he never even saw Ruby, until they were both sprawled on the floor.

"Hey Jaune," uttered the small girl cheerily, a smirk of amusement on her lips, "lock yourself out of your room again?" The feeling of warmth - that he was becoming all too familiar with tonight - returned to his cheeks. They both stood up, brushing off the dirt they had accumulated during their brief meeting with the ground. "Ruby, can I ask you something?" asked the disheveled blond. The hyperactive teen was ecstatic that her friend wanted her help, showing it in the wide beam that was now her face, "of course Jaune, how can I help?" The blue-eyed boy could not help but grin at his fellow leader's boundless enthusiasm, which was extremely contagious. "Do you think I'm…" he hesitated. "Naïve, funny, brave, nice?" she interrupted him. Her silver eyes were twinkling, foolishly thinking she was helping her friend. "No, none of that. Do you think I'm…" interrupting himself again, having difficulty bringing attention to his own weakness, "a failure?" he finished with a disgruntled sigh.

Ruby thought about this for a second, her eyes wide open, revealing nothing about her current train of thought. After a few seconds, she drops a simple, "Nope." Jaune's whole body instantly relaxed, though not at all satisfied with her answer, "Nope?" The cloak-bearing girl could only smile at this as she repeated herself, "Nope." She sat him down next to her, leaning against the nearest wall, "Jaune, you're a leader now, you're not allowed to be a failure." The sword-wielder could only sit there in disbelief, _this girl's even more naïve then I am_, he thought with a sigh. "You know, you're not the most helpful person." The midget's smile only widened at this remark, dropping another "nope" in finality. Getting back to the matter at hand, he continued to seek his friend's help. "I guess you're right," he began, "but I need to become stronger, or else my team will just leave me behind."

This concept intrigued the black haired girl, he red highlights glowing in the dim light as she began shaking her head up and down, an idea forming in her head. "You said your entire family before you were warriors, right? And that's your great-grandfather's sword, correct?" The blond shook his head in agreement, unable to see where Ruby was going with this. Not noticing the confused look in her friend's sapphire globes, she continued her rambling, her excitement growing noticeably with every new word, "you remember that time I told you about the Cliffside Altar, up in the mountains I used to live in, and that I saw my mother again even though she was dead?" Jaune was trying his hardest to keep up with the energetic girl, but none of this seemed to have any logical link to his problem. "Sure Rubes, I remember. But how does any of this help me?"

The younger girl, simply glowing at her own genius, exposed her idea to her puzzled companion, "Just beyond that point is an abandoned temple where deadly fighter monks used to reside, long ago. They had managed to make the place ethereal, or something like that. I'm not sure what that means, it's just something Blake told me when I discussed it with my team. Anyway, spirits can move about freely in there. That's why I could see my mom. I bet that if you went up there, you could have your entire family to help you out, and maybe they could even convince one of the monks to teach you his super secret fighting techniques. Then you could kick all of our asses and have all the ladies chasing after you, they truly would LOVE your name then," she finished jokingly. The girl was now gasping for breath, having finished her extremely long tirade. Jaune, nowhere near as quick as the scythe-wielder, took a second to take it all in; just listening to Ruby was exhausting. Sitting in silence, he took the time to weigh the pros and cons while his friend finished recovering. "This isn't going to be easy," said the resigned blond. "Nothing worth doing ever is," concluded Ruby with a faint smile.

**A/N: I was greatly tempted to go for a reference to Birth by Sleep for my title, but I'm pretty sure that's copyrighted. Not that that ever stopped me, but…**

**Anyway, you may notice that I'm garbage at establishing the character's telltale traits, and unlike Ruby, I don't have an uncle to take me under his wing and teach me his expert ways (sorry, I have to make that reference every time I mention garbage). I solely focus on Pyrrha's love for Jaune (which in my defense is a big part of her character) and in regards of the two quiet boys, the fact that I'm making them, well, not quiet makes me feel like I'm justified to do whatever I want, since they're already acting OOC. Also, it's a humorous show, and I am writing angst, so it's even harder to add in their lovable qualities since they're all so humor-centric. If you have any suggestions as to how to make them pop out more, feel free to let me know. Also, I tried (and failed, I do realize) to reenact the scene from episode 13 with Jaune and Ruby, but I did my best to make it fit into the context of my story (thumbs up if you realized). Finally, I don't feel completely satisfied with the scene after the our 2****nd**** favorite blond (let's be honest here, Yang's numba 1!) catches a peek of the lovely Pyrrha, I feel like it's too cliché, but I don't know how else to play it off…**


	4. The Lonely Road

**The Lonely Road**

**A/N: I don't know what happened, but I was writing last chapter, trying to proceed with the story I had in mind, and next thing I knew, all the angst was gone. I mean, I know I included Ruby, and even I can't fail at incorporating her cheeriness, but it's still supposed to be a dark story… But I just had to make Ruby her usual self, it's the best part of the whole show! W.e, we'll see out it goes.**

**Disclaimer: * Looks at the sunset, a tear in my eye. * We can never be together; you don't belong to me, sweet RWBY.**

"How did things already go so terribly wrong?" Jaune wondered allowed, his face resting in the dirt of the path leading outside the city. "I really hope I'm far enough out that Ruby didn't see that," he muttered under his breath. The giant stallion standing next to him could only lower his head next to his rider, maybe as a gesture towards forgiveness, but the blonde found that very unlikely. "What are you looking at? This is your fault, you stupid beast!" The horse in question barely acknowledged his new partner's speech, having no way to understand him, and quickly lost interest, wandering off to a near patch of grass while Jaune patted himself off.

"What a great start this is, I hope this isn't a sign of things to come," he says, continuing his rant. With a disgruntled look on his face, he approaches the animal, eager to get on his way. Having never ridden a horse before, Jaune manages to discover a new way to send the beast in a frenzy with every attempt he has to saddle up. So it's with great caution that he approaches this time. But as if on cue, the stallion neighs furiously, and launches itself in full on gallop, heading God knows where. To make matters worse, his new cloak - a present from the girl who never goes without one - gets stuck in one of the saddlebags. Before the poor boy could curse the pint-sized leader, he was taken along for the ride.

…

"I think I've got everything I need for the trip," said the leader of team JNPR to his accomplice, checking his bags for what seemed like the hundredth time. "You'll need every scrap, trust me, the mountains is not the place to be short on supplies," said Ruby, exhibiting a seriousness that was usually alien the energetic teen. "We should go grab your horse now," she continued.

At the mention of this, Jaune froze, a look of utter shock on his face. Ruby seemed surprised at first, but a massive shit-eating grin quickly replaced the look of worry she had shortly harbored, "You've never been near horses, have you? Why are you acting so surprised, that is a saddle you were packing." The boy gave her the most sheepish look he could muster, "Huh… right, guess I should have put two and two together." As he said this he could feel his heart racing inside his chest, the contents of his stomach not feeling as secure as they had just a few moments earlier. Before he could argue, his enthusiastic friend grabbed his arm, as if sensing he was about to back out. "Don't worry Vomit Boy, I think I found you a good mount, strong and resistant, but also really calm. You two should be the perfect match, the blond besties!" Finding herself incredibly clever, Ruby beamed all the way inside the stable, completely deaf to the pleas of her fellow leader.

"I'll let you two get acquainted. His name's Tundra by the way, you might want to start using it right away, it'll develop his trust towards you." The blonde was now one the verge of a total meltdown, to panicked to even react to the old tease, "Do I really need a horse? I'm a great walker," he argued feebly. The dark-haired girl could only smirk at this terrible argument, but decided to humor him with an answer anyway, "If you plan on coming back before the end of the weekend, in time for class, the trek on foot is out of the question. And since you can't fly, this is your only option." Realizing he was beaten, Jaune reluctantly accepted his fate.

After his first failed attempt at mounting, where Ruby had to interfere to make sure the sword wielder did not get trampled, they headed together to the city gates, so that his quest may begin.

"If anyone asks where I've gone, just tell them I've gone to do some soul searching back home, and that I'll return soon." Ruby smiled at her friend, jumping on the horse in front of him to give him a big goodbye hug. The blond was surprised at first, but was glad to have a friend like her, and could really use the support in this moment. "How is it that you can straight up jump on the horse and he doesn't even as much as flinch?" he asked in a half-mocking tone, though not caring about the answer as much as the warm embrace of his female companion, the last he would receive in a while.

"He just likes me better," she answered and an equally teasing manner. Then a glimmer came into her bright silver eyes as she remembered something. Reaching under her hood, she pulls out a parcel, neatly folded up, and gives it to the boy. "This was my father's hood, before he passed, I thought you might need it. It's really cold up there, and this will help keep your body warm and shield you from the wind."

Inspecting his present, Jaune could feel tears of gratitude rise to his eyes. The cloak was splendid, a rich brown color with a yellow lining on the inside. Upon further inspection, he noticed a familiar yellow insignia. "Is this?" he gasped, without finishing. Ruby smiled her widest grin, "Do you like it? I stitched it up earlier. I thought you'd need something to make it your own. And this way, people will know you when you approach, your mark of distinction," she finished, extremely pleased with herself. "I love it, it's my symbol after all. Thanks Rubes. You're the best!"

"I guess you better go now," she said, her expression turning sour at the prospect of letting her friend go for a while, "I'm gonna miss your enthusiasm while you're gone." The younger girl received the blonde's most reassuring smile, "I'll be back soon, and we can get right back to our antics, I promise." He began trotting off, leaving the female with a bittersweet feeling in his wake. He looked back and threw a final farewell, "I'll bring you back something nice," he said jokingly.

And that's how he ended up facedown in the dirt. He'd prefer that to his current situation however, where his ride was using him to sweep the road behind him. As if the horse had heard his cavalier's thought, he stopped dead in his tracks, as suddenly as he had taken off. Jaune was left to reel in the tall grass, trying to recompose himself, and keep a certain degree of dignity. "Careful what you wish for," he whispered under his breath, spitting out the grime and plant particles he had picked up along his little trip. "I think I better stop here for the night, before something else goes wrong… I really hope Ruby didn't catch any of that, she'll never let me live it down," feeling more decompressed with every thought, until it dawned on him that she might also tell Yang.

With that dark thought hanging over him like a storm cloud, he unpacked his tent. Laying down in his sleeping bag, he fell asleep instantly. The events of the day had taken their toll.

That night, he dreamed of Pyrrha, of the beautiful smile she reserved only for him, of the beautiful shade of green of her eyes, of her affection towards him even though he did nothing to deserve it. And though he was separated from the girl he loved, with his feelings still concealed, across the kingdom was that very girl having that very same dream. As a result, both had the most amazing night, because both now felt a little bit less lonely. Their souls where now in the process of harmonizing…

**A/N: I feel like I've written every character except Ruby in this chapter. Someone, anyone, help me, this is all wrong! I'm so much more snarky and cynical myself, I just can't right naïve and innocent. Weiss, no problem, but our beloved hyperactive kid is a serious issue… **

**Also, I realize horses aren't canon, but I liked the idea, it was an opportunity for humor as well as simply convenient. I you don't like it you can suck it.**

**Finally, I'm now updating in real time, I will now upload w.e I write as soon as it's done, I don't have anything else stockpiled. I will begin to refocus on Pyrrha next chapter, but there are still many characters in the universe I can have fun with. We're nowhere near done with this fiction, I have ideas for at least 6 other chapters, and the 2 love birds will take on the full focus in the later chapters, I promise.**


	5. A Soul, Reaching Out

**A Soul, Reaching Out**

**A/N: So I just had the lovely task to go trough my entire document to find and change Phyrra to Pyrrha, because I'm an idiot who didn't notice his mistake as soon as he made it, and then autocorrect made every iteration of the word wrong, just to spite me probably. Do you know how many times her name is mentioned in a text about her? If you answered not that much, you are correct, because I know how to do my "job". (Job in massive quotation marks, though I'd love to get paid to do this.)**

**Also, I know my shower scene featuring the lovely redhead is strangely similar to SpikyObject's ****Knight Of Sparta**** 7****th**** chapter featuring the same girl, but I swear on my life that it's pure coincidence. I wrote that scene while I was at my cottage, and as such had no access to the Internet, and when I came back, the story had been updated with that scene. How does it happen that the only two mature Arkos fictions end up so similar? (Yes, I'm officially calling it that) Why does this always happen to me? *bad Jaune impression***

**Edit 26/10/13: Wow, that A/N is so outdated, I actually wrote it basically the next day that I wrote the 4 previous scenes… I've had to deal with a few personal problems lately, concerning school, and I'm always tired, so I need this to not feel like it's homework, and it just did for a while. My laptop also crapped out on me, which means I can only write whenever I'm home, and I have to sit at my desktop, which I'm not a fan of. But I'm back to it, and I will have a new laptop soon, so I might be able to make this a semi-regular thing. But, your interest and support definitely speeds it along, so thank you. Also, I promise to try and make my A/N less long in the future, because they are so long at this point I can't blame you for simply skipping them…**

**Disclaimer: I'm not stealing RWBY, I'm just, you know, borrowing it… **

"Wake up sleepy head," came the familiar awakening that Pyrrha was now accustomed to, pulling her from her deep, refreshing slumber. Gently, as the sunlight was harsh, she opened her eyes. She had not been prepared for the sight that assaulted her, however. Nora's vivid turquoise eyes were located two inches from her face, and the ginger was harboring a smile that the redhead could not quite place. That's when she remembered she was completely naked in the shower.

Instantly, she bolted for the door, grabbing a towel along the way, leaving poor unaware Nora scattered on the floor where she had previously been sleeping. She was out the door before the blood finished rushing to her face.

"Was that really necessary?" asked the Spartan to the Norse as she was rushing to rejoin the flustered girl, "I was enjoying the intimacy." This only served to amuse her teammate further, "What's intimacy?" she asked jokingly. As sole response, the javelin-wielder rolled her emerald eyes while trying - and failing - to hold back a smirk. It was clear her secret was out, and she needed to find a way to keep her blabbermouth teammate satiated, otherwise the whole school would know of her little situation. _They'll all think I'm a loser, or worse; a pervert_, her already red complexion turning dark crimson at the thought.

Nora wasting no time going for the kill, began interrogating her, "I know that look you had on your face back there, it's the same one Ren has whenever I'm not around and he's thinking of me," she said in her typical dreamy, airheaded manner. She seemed extremely proud of that fact. "Not to mention the," she stops to show her devilish, knowing grin, "gentle aroma of love that was floating around, if you know what I mean. Come on, tell me, I want to know," pausing again, this time for dramatic effect, "EVERYTHING. Tell me, tell me, tell me," she encouraged further.

Letting out a discouraged sigh, Pyrrha tried to get the upper hand again – she did not like feeling this revealed, both physically and emotionally. She begins tentatively, not knowing quite what to convey or how to do it. "Jaune," she says simply, still trying to put her emotions in order. The more she thought about it, the more this whole situation seemed insane and difficult.

This whole time, Nora had been starring back at her, her mouth agape. She finally regained her countenance, "Our leader, really? Ohhh! This is so juicy," she gushed. Noticing she wasn't receiving any reaction from the redhead, she began to worry about her, who was usually so easily flustered. "This is really eating you up, isn't it? You know, it's just love, it doesn't have to be complicated."

"Really? But," began the Spartan, mixed feelings in her eyes.

"No buts," the perky girl interrupted, "let's go find him right now, so you can just tell him how you feel. And if he says no, I can crush his nuts until he changes his mind. It's a trick I learned from Yang, and its one hundred percent effective!" she concludes, winking at her friend.

Pyrrha couldn't tell if she was serious or not, but quickly dropped the issue as she began to worry again. Slumping down on her bed, she decides she might as well lay all her cards on the table for Nora, because she knew she sure as hell didn't know how to fix things. "It's just that I don't know what I'm doing, I've never done this before, not for real. All the jerks I've ever been with were just around because I'm famous; they couldn't care less about how I am as a person. But Jaune's not like that, he's nice, gentle and caring, and he has to love the real me. I'm just not sure that's good enough, especially since he's so down lately; he won't let me in at all."

Ever the bundle of pure energy, Nora jumps on the bed next to the crestfallen warrior and wraps her arm around her shoulders to bring her a little comfort. "I think you're just the right person to bring him out of his slump, you just have to push a little harder, men are stubborn."

This seemed to appease her friend slightly, her tense muscles relaxing a pinch, so the hyperactive teen continued, "You're the only one he completely trusts, along with Ruby, and it's obvious to everyone he likes you best. I wouldn't count yourself out just yet, you might already be there for all we know."

The javelin-wielder finally looked up, ripped away from her dark thoughts, and found the huge grin that was offered to her by the ginger. Knowing she needed one final push, Nora gave a playful shove to her teammate before saying, "Come on, you're Pyrrha Nikos, monster hunter extraordinaire, record setter, model student, get it? I saw you take out a Deathstalker right after you ran a marathon with him on your tail."

"You took him out, actually," came the halfhearted rebuttal.

"I gave the final blow," _and it felt so good to have his shell smash under my big hammer,_ she gushed internally, "but that's not the point. You did most of the work; try to take some credit for it. Seriously, what's not to like about you? Jaune would be a fool to reject you."

"I guess you're right. Thanks Nora," said the Spartan, her face now harboring a soft smile. Hope and been restored within her heart, and she had her unusual friend to thank for it, grateful she had someone else on her team she could trust.

"Honestly, you two are so weird sometimes, worrying so much about nothing at all.

You can slay monsters in your sleep, and he's a brilliant strategist, so why worry?" Nora paused, thinking of something just has she finished her last sentence. "Actually, now that I think about it, you two are perfect for each other."

The perspective had never crossed the fiery headed girl's mind, and the image of both of them running around trying to fix a problem they had made up in their heads (1) seemed quite ludicrous, and she couldn't help but laugh. At the sight of Jaune's partner regaining her usual optimism and mirth, Nora could not help but join in and laugh herself.

After their laughter had finally died down, Nora jumped to her feet, dragging Pyrrha by the arm. "Where are we going?" asked the later. "To find your boyfriend obviously!" came the answer she both dreaded and hoped for. And with that, they set off to find the knight of Pyrrha's dreams.

…

Nora slumped on her bed, exhausted from the hours of searching for the blond teen. _I swear we tore apart this entire campus to find that boy_, Nora sighed internally. Across the room, Pyrrha's mood was equally gloomy, not a trace of the smile that she had been wearing earlier that day. "I don't understand, it's like he just vanished," she spoke aloud, as if it could help her better understand the incredible situation, "do you think he's avoiding me?"

Nora looked up to her friend, noticing the tears forming in her jade orbs. "No, I don't think so."

At that moment, Ren steeped in the room. Nora jumped up, startling both of her teammates. "Ren, have you seen Jaune?" Ren thought about it for a second, "Not since I spoke to him last night on the roof." He took out his scroll, checking the logs for his team. Ren looked up and gave the girls a worried look. "This is weird, it says that his scroll hasn't been activated anywhere in the last 12 hours…"

Pyrrha, growing more worried by the minute, felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach. "What does that mean?"

"Well…" Ren began, pensive.

"What? What are you thinking?" This snapped the magenta-eyed boy out of his reflection, startled by the eagerness and the despair he heard in the Spartan's voice. "Maybe… No, that would never happen, would it?" the dark haired boy debated aloud.

Feeling tired and absolutely not in the mood for games, the javelin wielder interrupted, with more venom that she had anticipated. "Just tell me already!"

The quiet boy simply nodded. "Well, it's unlikely, but could he have been kidnaped?"

Nora, feeling she had been idle for too long, decided to chime in. "Maybe Cardin was pissed because of that incident in Professor Oobleck's class and decided to take it out on his favorite blonde punching bag…"

"Oh, I don't think that oaf will give us trouble anytime soon, I wouldn't worry too much about him," replied Ren, with a knowing smirk on his lips. The two girls had no idea what made him smile however, and decided they had more pressing matters to tend to.

"We should go tell Professor Ozpin that Jaune's missing," suggested Nora, "race you Ren!" And with that, she was off at her usual breakneck speed. "I'll go after her to make sure she doesn't get distracted along the way," said her partner, resigned to her usual antics.

As he flew off after her, Ruby and Yang poked their heads in the room. "What's with all the commotion?" asked the older sister.

A slight glimmer of hope came into the jade orbs that were only now noticing the two new arrivals. "We can't find Jaune anywhere, he's been gone for over twelve hours. Have either of you seen him?" Ruby's heartbeat quickened at the mention of her fellow-leader, knowing exactly what this would entail. She felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach in preparation for the lie she would no doubt have to tell.

Yang hummed pensively, looking at her sister to see if she could recall anything. Lilac met silver, which quickly darted away in guilt.

Ruby was torn; she had made a promise to Jaune, but she was sure their story would not hold up with her sister present. Yang always knew when she was lying, she said it was her sister senses, whatever that meant. She also simply didn't like lying.

Just as she had predicted, the energetic blonde instantly noticed her little sister's discomfort. "What's wrong Ruby?"

"What? Nothing, nothing's wrong… Why would you ever say something so ridicu-" began the little red hood, before being cut off by he rambunctious blonde. "Common Ruby, I know by know when you're hiding something."

"Who said I was hiding anything?" responded the younger girl, feigning indignity, "I kno-know where Jaune is. He went ba-back home to do some so-soul searching-" This time, it was Pyrrha who interrupted her feeble, stuttering attempt at a lie.

"Ruby, I haven't even known you that long and I can tell that that's not true. Please, just tell us the truth." Pyrrha locked her emerald irises into silver ones, who instantly noticed the desperation they held. Ruby looked away in shame once more before whispering, "I can't; he made me promise not to tell anyone."

Yang stepped in, knowing exactly what would get her sister to budge. "Very well then, if you're going to be that way, you get no sugar until he's found!"

"Yaaaaaaang," she whined, "you know I need my sweets. Please don't make me choose between Jaune and-"

"Is it really a choice, though," cut off her older sister, a mischievous glint in her lavender eyes.

Ruby was livid, her face almost as red as her trademark hood. "UGH! Can I finish a single sentence today? I hate all of you!" That was when Crescent Rose made an appearance, swiftly cutting down team JNPR's training dummy. (2)

As quickly as her sweetheart had made her appearance, she was put away, along with all her wielder's fury. With her calm returned, Ruby looked away, unable to stand Pyrrha's pleading gaze. "He went to the Cliffside Monastery."

"WHAT!?" came the surprised cry from both girls, fear and worry creeping into their voices. Yang looked over at the missing boy's partner, "Wait, you know about this place?"

"Yes…" answered the redhead after a long pause, unwilling to say anymore, a mysterious expression on her face. (3)

The excited blond turned back towards her sister, "Ruby, you're sure? The same one where your mother is buried? Where the beowolf population is out of control?" The dark-haired girl looked up, all discernable expression having left her face. "Ya, I'm sure."

"He's going to get himself killed!" replied the boxer.

Pyrrha stood up, determination having replaced the dread in her eyes. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

**Notes: (1) If anyone has a better idea of what she is imagining, please let me know, I've come up empty…**

**(2) I decided they each team had a dummy in their rooms. Ruby needed something to take out her anger on without consequence, so poor Mr. Dummy needed to meet her sweetheart. Plus, it reminds me of that scene in the Emerald Forest with Weiss where she cut down that tree. (I love that scene!)**

**(3) I have yet to decide how Pyrrha knows about the monastery, but it will have some significance, rest assured.**

**A/N: There are a few issues that have been brought up that I needed to address, such as going back in the first scene and elongating a part that was truly rushed. (Thanks again Kisdota.) I will constantly go back and change things, and I'll try to mention it whenever I do, but it truly helps if I can get suggestions of how to change things, not just what to change. For example, that scene that I steal from episode 13 between Jaune and Ruby is a dubious fit, but I feel wrong about that whole scene overall because Ruby does not feel like Ruby enough to me, even though I've written her to the best of my ability. (I also LOVE that scene, and NEEDED to use it.) **

**Finally, the other concern I want to address is whether it'll fit into the universe or not. I'm not writing canon, and little is known about the universe as a whole, so I'll just pursue any idea that I like and is convenient, as long as it's still logical. Also, a lot of my future ideas hold there inspiration from something else, without being a crossover or anything, and I will give a warning, but it's still going to end up different from the canon.**


	6. In Pursuit of Secret Knowledge

**In Pursuit of Secret Knowledge**

**A/N: Most of you probably don't even read my notes because they're so long, so let's just get right to it, as promised. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: "I TOTALLY own all this stuff and am making mad profit, and…" *Knock, knock, Knock* "Police, you're under arrest for the theft of Monty Oum's and RT's IP." "Eep, I didn't do it, please don't kill me, I'm too young to die!"**

Standing at the edge of the forest bordering the kingdom, hidden in the shadows, two figures stood in each other's embrace, not wanting their brief time together to end. Suddenly, the one wearing black craned her neck slightly, her cat ears making her bow twitch. "What is it?" asked her partner, a worried look on her face. "Someone's coming, single rider," was her simple answer, "shouldn't be a problem," she said, turning her face back towards her lover, giving her signature soft smile to reassure the girl in white. "I hear it too," she responded, pausing as something peculiar caught her attention, "wait, is that?" Her partner, picking up on exactly what the ivory-haired girl had noticed, smirked and responded, "Yup, that's Jaune, sounds like he's talking to himself again."

Changing the subject, wanting to get back to more pleasant matters, the raven-haired girl said, "I'm impressed, you're perception's almost as good as mine now." Snow-white skin tinged a slight pink at the compliment. "Hey, want to have some fun with him?"

"I like the way you think," they mirrored their mischievous grins at one another, "but aren't you worried he'll wonder why we're together, all the way out here?" The faunus simply quirked an eyebrow at her partner, "This is Jaune we're talking about, to boy who came into combat practice that one day whilst still wearing his pajamas." The heiress brought her hand to her mouth, masking the furious giggle that the memory had brought on, before turning back towards her partner, "I guess you're right," she paused, her composure returned, "have anything in mind?"

"Well," she leaned in to whisper into the pale girl's hear, "what do you think of…" The shorter girl had to stifle another giggle; her lover's plan was pure maniacal genius. "I can't believe you're going to have me do this, you and Yang are rubbing off on me, and I'm not sure I like it…"

Her partner gave her a playful shove, "Don't be silly, you love it. We'll make a decent teammate out of you yet. Go on, get in position," said the taller girl before she ran off to hide in a tree.

The ivory-haired girl positioned herself so that she was visible to the approaching traveler, perched on a rock in the most graceful pose she could muster. From the trees, her partner was still clearly audible, "Admit it, you're going to enjoy this most off all."

"Only because he brought this upon himself with all his mad flirting at the beginning of the year. And besides, maybe this'll teach him to better read a women's signs; maybe he'll finally notice his partner swooning over him like a hormonal teenager."

There was an audible giggle at that last comment, but from a tree in an entirely different direction. This did not surprise the heiress however, the faunus was incredibly agile and quiet; she would not be detected unless she desired it.

Their target was now close enough to hear them, so the both grew quiet, preparing to initiate their clever ambush. The cavalier's words were now fully audible, unaware that there were others in the vicinity listening in, "Why did I ever let Ruby convince me to take this stupid horse, it's slower then if I had just walked…" In reply to this insult, Tundra neighed up at his rider and threw him off for the umpteenth time.

Jaune was extremely discouraged, so much so that he just stayed flat on his face for a while. But it was then that he remembered why he was here in the first place, and his vigor was once more returned as Pyrrha's soft smile came into his mind.

He blew up on his stray bangs as he stood up, giving his mount a dirty look, "Listen here horse, I already have enough problems to deal with, you're supposed to be on my side." The horse neighed once more and looked away, towards a tasty looking patch of grass. "Oh, shut up, you don't speak, nor do you understand what I'm saying," Jaune said, but then realized this statement made him look crazy, not the horse. He didn't particularly care, however. "Now, listen here, we're getting this done, so let's just get it over with. The sooner you cooperate, the sooner I can return you to your cozy stable and we never have to speak again."

Suddenly, he heard an angelic voice behind him like a siren's song. He could feel his heart melting in his chest. Throwing caution to the wind, unaware that this was a trap, Jaune began running towards the source of this heavenly sound.

There was an abrupt turn in the road up ahead, and it sounded like the voice originated from just behind the cover of those trees. As he rounded the corner, he found himself in a minuscule clearing with a rock in the center. Upon it was lying the last person he expected to see.

"Weiss? What are you doing here?" But he stopped himself as he realized she was still singing, her voice completely entrancing him with it's purity. Weiss blushed as she finally noticed Jaune with his mouth agape. It was meant to be an act, but she still managed to be a little embarrassed.

Before the boy could come to his senses, the pale girl put on her most charming smile, which had melted the heart of many a pretender, and stood up slowly, deliberately, letting every move she made accentuate her feminine features.

Jaune was playing right into their hands, like a puppet; every move he made, every thought he had were the ones the two conspirators had hoped for. The poor boy could not wrap his mind around what was happening; it simply made no sense to the naïve leader.

He was snapped out of his reflection as the huntress-in-training began to move towards him in a manner he had never seen from her. In the most sensual walk she possessed, Weiss slowly closed the distance separating her from her pray. After a few steps, she began to drop her vest, sliding it off down her arms and showing off her slender shoulders. Weiss could tell Jaune did not miss a single sway of her hips. He was completely under her spell.

She slipped behind the dumbfounded knight, wrapping her arms around his chest, and began to whisper into his ear. "I'm so glad you're here, Jaune. I was feeling quite lonely out here in the woods."

Jaune suddenly felt a warm sensation on his neck. "Is she kissing me?" His emotions were in shambles, nothing made sense to him right then.

The ice queen felt something from him she did not expect; reluctance. She had him just where she wanted him a second ago. "What's wrong? Don't you want me?"

_No, I don't!_ Jaune thought abruptly. The only thing he could think about at the moment was the girl who had already stolen his heart. _Funny, just a few weeks ago, I would have killed for this_, he mused.

The hunter-to-be grabbed the rapier-wielder's shoulders and gently moved her to the side. "Sorry Weiss, there's someone else now, and I need to get back to her as soon as possible. Unfortunately, there's something I need to do first." With that, he ran off towards his mount with renewed determination, leaving behind a dumbfounded heiress.

Before launching the horse into a gallop, he turned back towards his friend. "Do me a favor, don't tell anyone you saw me." And then he was gone, throwing up dust in his wake.

Weiss could only nod dumbly, still confused as to what just happened. She heard some rustling from the trees behind her. "Well, didn't expect that, guess he's not as clueless as we thought." Noticing her partner still hadn't moved, she grabbed onto her and shook gently. "You alright princess?"

As sole response she quietly mumbled, "No one refuses me…"

A devilish smile illuminated the faunus' face. "I know just what will cheer you up." Weiss shot her partner a glare. "Can you think of nothing but sex? This is hardly the time to…" Used to the cold resilience of the ice queen, Blake interrupted her with a kiss, all the while pulling off her own vest.

"You do know we were sent her with a mission?" argued the shorter girl, feeling her resolve falter has the girl across from her pulled off her singlet, giving a full view of her assets barely hidden by her lingerie.

"And you know that we managed to clear all the grim for miles around, otherwise our last session would not have been so," she slipped closer to the blue-eyed girl so that she may run her hands along her slim figure, nibbling on her ear as she finished her sentence to further arouse the white-haired girl, "productive."

She knew just then she had melted through the last of her resistance. "Oh fine," whispered Weiss, trying to conceal just how much she wanted this, "one last time…"

She did not manage to finish her sentence has Blake jumped on her like a tiger in heat, smothering her with sensual kisses.

**A/N: So I've decided that it was possible for me to alternate between writing this story and the new one I started, and that's what I'm going to do (you people clearly don't want me to stop this story for any extended period of time, and who am I to deny the people what they want?) That being said, I'm still very exited about my new story WCKD, and you should all go check it out, I honestly think it's better than this story.**


End file.
